Drowning
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L is drowning. Who saves him? Or, will he be saved? SLIGHT LXDimmy pairing.


**I have been wanting to write a drowning fic FOREVA. SO, here ya go! I wish it was longer though... :3 R&R! WARNING- Slight LXDimmy pairing :3**

Not far from Castle Bleck, there is a lake. A fairly large body of water that was very deep. Most of the time, the minions of Bleck were told not to go out there. Most of the time apparently didn't include nighttime.

A full moon reflected on the clear water. The water rippled gently on the surface. A figure stood on the shore, staring into the water dreamily. Then, the figure sat down and sighed. The moonlight illuminated the form's face. It was Mr. L.

He gazed vaguely at the cool water, losing himself in thought. His day hadn't been the best. First off, the heroes had beaten him, again. Then, Nastasia and Bleck were both scolding him. Dimentio and Mimi were both gone, so the only person there to comfort him was O' Chunks. Not the greatest day.

Mr. L was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the white, slimy tentacle wrapping around his leg until it was too late. L glanced down and gasped. The tentacle tightened its hold and then dragged Mr. L into the water. Mr. L only had time to let out a short scream before his head was pulled under the water.

A giant Blooper octopus was the thing pulling Mr. L under. L thrashed around angrily, shooting a fierce look at the Blooper. He had let out the oxygen in his lungs when he had screamed, and hadn't had enough time to breathe any more in. L kicked his leg and tried to pry off the Blooper's tentacle, but to no avail.

The Blooper let go of Mr. L, but only for a spilt second. Then, it re-wrapped its tentacle around Mr. L's chest. Mr. L growled and struggled to get his arms free. The Blooper squeezed L to get him to stop struggling.

Mr. L glanced upwards at the surface of the water, which seemed so far away. He sighed, letting out the rest of the air in his lungs. Accepting fate is one of the bravest things a person can do. And that's what L was doing.

Mr. L closed his eyes, unknowingly taking a deep breath. He stopped struggling slowly. Everything went black, but not before L felt the Blooper release its grip. The reason the Blooper let go? A certain purple and yellow jester had shot it with his magic.

Dimentio grabbed Mr. L under his arms and then snapped his fingers, teleporting both of them to the shore.

"L!" Dimentio rolled Mr. L onto his back and knelt down next to him. Mr. L was no longer breathing and his face was slightly tinted blue. Dimentio glanced around quickly. There was no one else there. Dimentio swallowed hard. Magic wouldn't help Mr. L at this moment.

Dimentio looked back at L and then gently tilted L's head back. He glanced around again before taking off his own mask. He set his black and white mask beside him and then looked back at Mr. L, who was still not breathing.

Dimentio slowly reached forward and pinched Mr. L's nose shut. Then, he leaned forward and, after taking a deep breath, placed his mouth over Mr. L's. He slowly let out the air in his lungs and then leaned back, taking another deep breath before repeating the procedure.

When that didn't work, Dimentio leaned back and placed both of his hands, one on top of the other, on Mr. L's chest. He then started pumping L's chest. Dimentio's mismatched eyes filled with tears. Mr. L still wasn't breathing.

Dimentio kept pumping Mr. L's chest until he decided that wasn't working either. He, again, put his mouth over Mr. L's mouth and breathed into him. A couple tries later, Mr. L gave a low moan. Dimentio leaned back as Mr. L coughed harshly, a bunch of water pouring out the sides of his mouth. Dimentio sighed with relief as Mr. L's chest started moving rhythmically again.

Mr. L coughed again and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself to all fours and hacking up the rest of the water in him. Dimentio gently patted Mr. L's back. Mr. L's eyes snapped open.

"Wh-Who…" Mr. L muttered, the color returning to his face.

"It's me; Dimentio," Dimentio whispered. Mr. L shakily stood up and then glanced down at Dimentio.

"You… Saved me… Didn't you?" He asked slowly. Dimentio nodded. Mr. L sat down and looked at Dimentio. "You're not wearing your mask." Dimentio glanced beside him at his mask, and then hurriedly picked it up and put it on.

"Thank you," Mr. L muttered. Dimentio looked at him to see tears running down L's face.

"Ssh, don't cry," Dimentio said softly, gently pulling Mr. L into a hug. Mr. L cried softly into Dimentio's poncho. Dimentio soothingly rocked the two of them until Mr. L slowly stopped crying.

"Dimentio?" Mr. L asked quietly.

"Hm?" Dimentio asked.

"How'd you find me?" Mr. L questioned.

"You screamed," Dimentio replied. "I wasn't asleep yet."

"Oh," Mr. L paused. "I'm cold." It was the first time Dimentio realized that Mr. L was trembling. He hugged Mr. L tighter.

"I'll get us back home," Dimentio assured and stood up, picking L up in his arms. He snapped his fingers and him and L were back at Castle Bleck, in Mr. L's room. Dimentio set Mr. L down on the side of his bed. Mr. L looked up at Dimentio with watery eyes.

"Please don't tell the Count I went to the lake," He whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't," Dimentio assured. "Get your pajamas on. I'll be right back." Dimentio teleported away. Mr. L walked over to his closet and changed into his warm pajamas. Dimentio teleported back in.

"Hey, Dim," Mr. L muttered, yawning. Dimentio grinned slightly.

"Get in bed," He said. Mr. L crawled into his bed and Dimentio pulled the covers up to L's chin.

"Good night," Mr. L muttered. In less than a minute, he was fast asleep. Dimentio smiled.

"Good night, Mr. L," He said softly and exited the room.

**:3 :$ :3 X3 XD Yep. Hm... Yep. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
